


Touch

by FanRulerJynx



Category: GTA roleplay, Grand Theft Auto V, Stan the Water Man, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Slight Smut, just a little drabble, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 10:20:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18589267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanRulerJynx/pseuds/FanRulerJynx
Summary: Before things can get to heated it seems that Jimmy and Stan need to have a bit of time to talk about the past and their intimate future.





	Touch

They just entered his apartment.

Jimmy immediately pushed Stan up against the closed door, pressing his lips and body up against the blond man. He reached around Stan’s limp arm to turn the deadbolt. This was a crazy city, and he wasn’t taking any risks about drunken people walking into the wrong apartment.

With that out of the way, Jimmy refocused his efforts of pushing up on Stan, slotting himself right up on him and attacked his lips with new vigor.

Stan tilted his head upward to meet Jimmy, opening his mouth in a moan as the teal-haired man reached up one hand grip Stan’s hair, the other tracing down his body and unclipping the famous fanny pack.

As they separated for breath, Jimmy turned his head down to Stan’s neck, ghosting over it while listening to the other man lose all thought.

“Jim-Jimmy! I-I can’t-Jimmy-!”

He chucked at hearing him be unable to communicate a single thought, so similar to all those girls he tried chasing after only weeks ago. It made him oddly happy to see that he could sometimes have the same effect on him. Or maybe it was because of the hand that wasn’t tangled in Stan’s head hair was tracing down his lower hair line.

Who would know?

It was while he was finishing this thought that a realization came to him.

“Is there any particular reason you’re not touching me back? I mean, I can take care of ya but at least a little bit back would be appreciated haha.”

Jimmy nudged his nose against Stan’s while asking him, trying to catch his eyes who now seemed very interested in the floor.

“Stan, is something wrong? I mean, we don’t gotta do this or go all the way unless ya want to, ya know that right? Stan?”

At this point he leaned back and took in all of Stan’s stance.

He hadn’t noticed until now, but he had his arms stick straight and tight fists curled up pressed on the door.

Stan was now blushing very hard and his eyes were locked firmly on the floor to the side of them.

Jimmy decided he had to take action, seeing that Stan wasn’t responding anymore. He took a step back and reached out, cupping Stan’s check to turn him to look up.

As soon as he caught his eyes he said, “Staniel, your starting to worry me now, can you please talk to me. Did I do something wrong?”

At that Stan finally moved. He picked up his hand and cupped the one touching his own cheek.

“Jim you-you couldn’t do anything wrong. Well, I guess min-minus all those people you killed. And the houses you robbed. And there was that dog-“

“Stan!”

“Sorry, sorry! I just meant no you didn’t do anything, I’m sorry.”

Jimmy leaned his head closer to Stan’s, “Then what’s going on?”

Stan started slowly shaking his head, moving it out of Jimmy’s hand. He responded by linking their fingers together so Stan couldn’t walk away as he seemed to want to.

“I just-you know-it’s my wife-ex-wife!”

“What, did she say something to you? Something with Roy?”

“No no, nothing like that. It’s just that, she-she never let or wanted me to touch her! We were married for so long and she wouldn’t even want me to be in the same room as her!” He heaved out a frustrated breath.

“So, I just assumed since she never wanted me to touch her, you-you wouldn’t either. She made it very clear that I could do nothing in those terms so I thought if I even tried to touch you where you’re not touching me…”

Jimmy reached his other hand out to gently push Stan’s head onto his own shoulder, “Keep going, I’m listening.”

“I just thought you would realize how bad I am at everything about relationships that if I touched you wrong that would be the last straw and you-you would…leave me.” He whispered out the last part, tears caught in his eyes at all that he has had bottled up.

Jimmy made a face of unbridled rage. Not at Stan. Never at Stan. It didn’t matter how many times one of Stan’s spasm limb seizures ended up giving him a broken nose, he could never be truly mad at him.

No, this anger was directed to the women who broke Stan’s heart, destroyed his life, and ruined all chances he thought he could have at the future.

He had to take a few deep breaths before he could relax. Once he felt he had control he gently led Stan over to the bed and prompted him to lay down, which he easily fell into it.

Jim looked down at the beautifully sad man before lying down in front of him, so that they were face-to-face. He curled his legs between Stan’s, nothing in a sexual nature, simply to be close.

Before he finally spoke, he reached his hand out and waited until Stan go the hint to take and hold it. They started into each other’s eyes.

“Staniel. Your ex was a bitch. She cheated on you with whoever she could find because she was insecure and couldn’t realize what an amazing person, she had right in front of her. As much as I never want anything bad to happen to you, you both getting a divorce is the best thing that has happened to me. Because that means you are all mine.”

He rolled over on top of Stan, holding himself up to keep their eye contact.

“She was wrong. She was wrong to do and say and demand all those things of you. But since she never did let you touch her means she never knew how well you could touch.”

At this point he reached over to grab one of Stan’s hands. He shifted and drew his arm back so that Stan’s hand was under his shirt and on his back.

“She never got to know how your hands feel like the touch of an Angel, sending waves of pleasure through me.”

He let go and Stan started stroking his back. Jimmy reached to take his other hand and brought it to his lips, kissing it gently.

“She never got to find out that when you are right here, right up to me, how that’s the safest one could ever feel.”

He moved his hand to his own hair and flexed it to have Stan hold onto to the unnatural color.

“She never got to feel the shock waves of when you initiate a touch. How strong and intense you feel and how goddamn good it feels to be worthy of Stan’s love.”

He looked straight down at Stan, who had tears openly falling from his eyes. Jimmy leaned down to kiss the tracks and felt Stan’s arms wrap around him, securing himself to the blond man’s body.

“She never got to know and she will never know. But I get to know. I get to find out. And I will spend every moment reminding you of how worthy and amazing you real are Stan.”

“I love you Jimothy.”

“I love ya too Staniel.”


End file.
